


What Do You Say?

by Alteran_Tech



Series: Subtly different [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteran_Tech/pseuds/Alteran_Tech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are riding the bus again. Rodney wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Say?

“John, why the hell are we taking the bus today? We bought that car for a reason.” Rodney asked from his place next to the window. He just didn’t understand his boyfriend sometimes. John had a habit of doing some weird shit. The incident with the lawnmower and the go-cart came to mind. Rodney knew he’d never get the stains out of the carpet.

John fidgeted in his seat and looked around them. Rodney didn’t see anyone around. He’d checked.

“Well, today is, um, it’s our…” John reached into his pocket and pulled out something Rodney couldn’t see. “It’s our anniversary.” He explained, not looking Rodney in the eyes. “This is the bus where we first met.”

“That’s...” Rodney tried to come up with the words to describe what he felt. It was purely amazing every time John did something like this. Rodney should have expected he’d do something like this today.

“Just wait.” John said, finally looking him in the eyes. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while, but I didn’t know how to do it. I thought this would be good enough a place as any.”

John opened up his hand to show Rodney…

Rodney’s breath caught in his throat. Clearing it, he spoke, “Really?”

John blushed and nodded, “Yeah. I figured we might as well.” John winced, “That didn’t come out quite right.”

Rodney smiled, “I knew what you meant, stupid.” He said affectionately.

John looked at him curiously, “Does that mean…?”

Rodney rolled his eyes, unable to get the goofy grin off his face, “Yes.”

He took John’s hand and picked up one of the two silver bands. He placed it carefully on John’s finger. John grabbed his hand and did the same.

John grabbed him by placing his hands on Rodney’s cheeks and reeled him in for a kiss.

Rodney pulled back, just realizing, “I’m going to have to tell my sister and Teyla and Ronon and Radek and-“

John cut him off with another kiss. “How ‘bout we wait till tomorrow. We have some celebrating to do.” He said with a wicked smile.

Rodney was certainly willing to wait if John was going to pay out what his smile promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking votes- Should I post what I have of my other story? WARNING: It is unfinished and will probably never be. My muse, Fred, has fled in the face of what was going to be an epic length story. He's a big fraidy cat and we're currently having a huge argument over it.
> 
> Don't worry, I've hired a new one for another Alternate Universe I'm now on and he seems to be doing fine. I've named him Patrick. He's so much cooler.


End file.
